


转瞬即逝

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 年龄操作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 年龄操作，35的Izzy和20岁的Axl在短暂时间里发生的故事





	1. 1

Jeffery Dean Isbell，今年35，无妻无女，陪伴他的只有一条他三年前收留的黑狗，现在正缩在自己的小楼里，动起了卖屋子回老家的心思。18年他只身一人来到洛杉矶，兜里装的是十几美金还有雄心壮志，包里只有几件衣服和身份证，噢，当然还有把吉他，除此之外他一无所有。  
他加入了很多乐队，他不单弹过吉他，他还当过贝斯手，也会缩在鼓后面拿着鼓棒敲来敲去，必要的时候他也能站到最前面唱歌，他也写过很多歌，讲他的生活，讲乐队，讲他和他女友的情感，然后这些乐队一个接着一个解散了，就好像一串多米诺骨牌，他写的歌再也没有人唱了，全部被他压到了箱底。  
但他那个时候也没有回去，继续在洛杉矶待着，最后幸运之神眷顾了他。Jeffery意外地找到了工作，意外地拥有了一套自己的小公寓，一栋破旧的，比他年纪还大的小公寓，坐落城市可以说数一数二混乱的一角。于是他把屋子稍稍装修了一下，让这栋屋子勉强好看了一些，然后把多余的房间出租出去，自己就每个月等着租金进钱包。  
生活并不能绊住他如风一样随性的性格。Jeffery在某天的夜晚，忽然梦到了自己的老家拉法耶特，梦到他在玉米地里奔跑，穿梭于屋子与屋子之间狭小的小巷。他突然感觉回去是个不错的主义，于是他就想回去了。  
他打算等这批租客搬走后去找中介看看房子，把房子卖掉。拿到钱之后他就回拉法耶特。  
这天他打算去超市买些吃的，“狗，出门了。”他把狗带了出去，去到超市时他就让狗在门口等他。他挑了一些速冻食品还有几罐啤酒。从超市出来的时候他发现有个年轻人在逗狗，年轻人留着半长不短的头发，穿着一件脏兮兮的马甲，当年轻人意识到这狗是属于他的之后，年轻人就走开了，其实如果年轻人想摸狗可以和他讲一声，他不介意在那里站多一会，但年轻人没有，所以Jeffery回家了。  
他贴了告示说他要把屋子卖掉离开了，并留下了足够的时间给屋子里住的瘾君子妓女乐队青年脱衣舞女搬出去，他向来不是心软的人，时间到了没有搬走他也会想办法把他们赶出去，Jeff来去如风，鲜少有人能把他挽留在原地。  
结果仍然是计划赶不上变化，刚刚贴出告示没几天，有人就给他打电话问他有没有空的房间。也许是哪里的广告没来得及撕吧。Jeff接了电话，然后和对方说：“没有。除非你肯只住半个月。”  
“……好，那我现在搬进来可以吗？”对方沉默了，也许是在思索，最后他还是决定搬进来。  
第二天大清早Jeff就被粗暴的敲门声给吵醒了。“见鬼。”他没好脾气地开了门，“你就是租房那个吗？”  
眼前穿着红色格子衬衫的年轻人点了点头，Jeff认出是上次逗他狗的那个家伙。  
“你叫什么名字？我事先说明，这里最多住一个月，很可能你最多住15天，这取决于我什么时候能搞定手续，但是——租金招收。”Jeff觉得这么说他估计不会搬进来了。“Bill Bailey。”青年从鼻子里哼出了他的名字。“我不介意。”  
入住几乎可以说得上没什么手续，Jeff那还有一间空房，小青年也没什么东西需要搬进去的，除了他自己。Jeff像往常那样随意叮嘱了几句，说有问题就来找他，就把钥匙丢给了Bill。  
Jeff住在一楼入口旁边房间，所有租客有问题时都会到这里找他。晚上Bill就过来敲门，说下水道塞了。Jeff拿东西上去看了看，帮他通了，看在Bill付了一个月房租的份上，Jeff没有多收劳工费。离开的时候他发现Bill一直盯着自己，他回去望过去。“你家里有吉他？”Jeff想起来他的吉他是放在一开门就能看见的地方。“是。”Jeff不否认，哪怕现在他没有待在乐队，弹弹吉他对于他来说也说得上一种生活必备的消遣行为。“啊，这样啊。”年轻人没有再说什么，“谢谢你。”Jeff知道年轻人聊不下去了，他能理解，所以他找了台阶给年轻人下：“不客气，晚安。”  
入住的第三天，Jeff就听到楼上传来断断续续的吉他声，伴随着小声的哼唱。这栋公寓隔音不怎么好，年轻人高估了房间的隔音能力，不过最近他隔壁房的小情侣似乎在冷战，最近晚上没有再传来叫床的声音，也许年轻人是真的没发现吧。不过Bill的嗓子令他惊讶，是让人听得感觉耳目一新那种，他的高音就那么自然地从喉间滑了出来，在尖锐的边缘游走，里面蕴含的情绪吹入耳朵的瞬间炸开。为了表示他是听众，也有一种太无聊了想交流的意味，Jeff也拿出自己的吉他，弹了弹自己之前写的曲子。  
楼上的吉他声停了一会，Jeff猜Bill意识到有人在听他弹吉他。没有多久吉他声又从楼上传来，像是接着Jeff的旋律弹奏起来。Bill弹吉他弹得断断续续的，看来吉他并不是他擅长的一项，但Jeff不介意，在Bill弹完最后一个音符后，Jeff才慢慢摁着弦弹起来。这样的音乐交流活动在晚上饭点前结束了，他听到Bill开门又关门的声音。于是Jeff放下吉他，转身去厨房热他的披萨。  
Jeff以为吉他声是他们这一个月里里为数不多的交集。结果Bill搬进来的第五天，Bill就敲门问Jeff喝不喝啤酒，其实Bill手里就拿了两罐，随便喝两口就没有了，还不如Jeff冰箱里的啤酒多，Jeff点点头，说：“好。”转身去厨房拿多了几支啤酒。  
“你也是搞乐队的吗？你吉他弹得挺好的。”果然，Bill一来就是问乐队的事情。“我之前是，现在没有再继续下去了。等你搬出去之后我就把房子卖掉，回我的老家。”Jeff也不隐瞒，“所以你必须给我准时搬出去，你已经是这栋楼最晚搬走的租客了。”  
“太奇怪了，年轻人都想往大城市跑，你们却都想回去。话说你的老家在哪？衣阿华？内华达？”Bill还不明白其中蕴含的道理。“我从印第安纳州来，我先去了纽约，见鬼，那里的人对搞这种东西似乎兴致缺缺。然后我又坐了好久的车来这里。”  
“印第安纳州也是我的故乡。”Jeff有点惊讶，“那你是哪个城市的？”  
“怎么，你也是那个地方来的？我之前住在拉法耶特，我一点都不喜欢那个地方。”Bill把空掉的啤酒瓶踢到一边去。“我受不了那里了，那里什么东西都很讨厌，我怀疑条子每天醒来的第一件事情就是找个什么理由逮捕我。”  
’“噢，我也是从那里来的，听你的说法，那里似乎没怎么变过。”Jeff回了句，这是他感兴趣的话题了，他给Bill再开了瓶啤酒，希望能把对方留久一点，“愿意给我再多讲一些吗？你不介意的话我这里还是从超市买的披萨。”  
没有什么比吃的喝的挽留一个很可能饿着的青年更奏效，当Jeff看到那个男孩支支吾吾略作迟疑的点点头，脸部肌肉挤出一副勉强的表情，却又两眼放光的模样，他就知道该去热披萨了。  
五分钟后，Bill嚼着热辣出炉的火腿披萨和Jeff聊了起来。年轻人旅途中憋肚子里的话此刻一下子倾倒出来了——Bill讲了高中、讲他的老师、讲他家附近开了很久很久的冰淇淋车还有披萨店披萨店、讲他的女友、讲他是怎么在那边攒了点钱之后跑出来的，讲他怎么在他严厉保守的爸爸眼皮底下听歌。“我说吧，印第安纳一点都不好，我不太明白你为什么你想回到那里去，你会失望的，毕竟他根本没有变过，就像你来的时候一样。”  
Bill的话说对了一半，十几年前他的确对那里充满了失望，满心期待地来到了大城市，但时间让他的心态有所转变。Jeff点了点头，“也许吧，但是这里也没有你想得那么好，也许我只是困倦在这里生活了。”他说到这里的时候耸了耸肩膀。  
Jeff看到Bill眼里的光逐渐黯淡下来，看来这句话触到了他的痛处，“你说得可能是对，我之前去过纽约，我以为那边会容得下我，结果呢，我又跑回了印第安纳，然后再从印第安纳过来这里。”  
“也许你和我不一样呢，我的租客有过好几个像你这样过来搞乐队的，有几个混得不错。”Jeff没撒谎，他知道有几个家伙现在要么在一些小酒吧演出，一些就是傍上了富婆女友，总而言之，过得挺不错的，当然，他希望Bill不止于这种境地，他感觉年轻人还在孕育的某种力量，Jeff作为一个房东看过很多租客，他想他没走眼过。  
“噢，我们先不谈这个，来说说你搞乐队的事情怎么样？我真的很好奇。”Bill回到了之前的话题，“刚刚那些歌是你自己写的吗?”  
“是。"Jeff给了他一个简洁的回答。  
Bill听到这样的答案还不满足，他又追问Jeff说：“那你为什么不继续下去？”  
“某些原因，我想你之后也会看到的，到时候再说吧。”Jeff想了想，原因太多，太复杂，他想Bill也会经历这些。  
“噢，好吧。”Bill起身，拿起他没喝完的啤酒，“谢谢你的披萨， 我想我该走了。”Bill过来的目的只是想问问这个房东关于他乐队的事情，他不怎么对认识没多久的人滔滔大论，既然知道答案，也没有什么多待在别人家的理由。  
“再见。”Bill临走前，Jeff站起来朝他挥了挥手。  
“再见。”Bill侧着身也朝着对方略为随意挥了挥手，因为他知道他和房东也就是隔了层混泥土罢了。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill找乐队受挫，Jeff给他一个建议

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起！因为最近很忙所以这章字数没有第一章多！可能以后还会对这章做出修改。

洛杉矶每天都在孕育着新的乐队，新的可能。她像是个不知足的孕妇一样疯狂吸收各种食物——不同地方过来的踌躇满志小青年，来者不拒，再把他们转化成属于自己的一部分。然而这样的摄食方式显然存在问题，并非每个青年都是未来的摇滚巨星，你看那些瘫在街道的醉死鬼，那些手上有着好几个针孔的瘾君子就知道不是每个乐队都能茁壮成长，有些乐队甚至没名字就解散了，就像没有脸的畸形弃婴。洛杉矶是个孕妇，一个婊子孕妇，一个残酷无情的后妈，一个管生不管养的超大蚁后。“到这里来，到这里来，我可怜的孩子。”她每天都向小工蚁们招手，她和他们说：“这里什么都有，你在这里做什么都可以。”但真的是这样吗？并不是。  
然而Bill还处于被哄骗的阶段。尽管他在纽约已经上过当，而且正因为有了他在纽约受挫的经历作比较，他觉得洛杉矶好得不行，殊不知，一个破碎的美梦正在等着他。其实并非是他把东西想得太天真，只是这里真的要比洛杉矶好得太多，况且他在纽约来滚带爬待了有一段时间，多少已经掌握了属于自己的生存之道。  
刚刚安顿下来，Bill就知道自己该去找乐队了。他急切地想要和他相似的年轻人一块搞音乐，以及，他需要音乐为他带来食物，还有能租下睡觉地方的资金。在大城市活下去有点难，似乎用于呼吸的每一口空气都要价不菲。Bill偏要和这样的现实对着干，更何况他已经没有退路，他才从那里逃出，现在没有人能让他再回到拉法耶特去了。  
加入一个乐队在洛杉矶不是一件难事。去到街头，找到那些乱贴一通的牛皮癣，记下上面的号码，但千万记得留意上面写缺了什么人，否则很可能会扑空，而且还会浪费电话费。或者如果不想浪费那一点打电话的费用，大可以找日落大道的酒吧，随便一家都行，然后买杯饮料在那里等待你想进的乐队表演完去后台或是厕所找人，当然大家不会选择去彩虹酒吧，能在那里表演的乐队一般不需要什么初出茅庐的新人，多数时间也不缺人。  
Bill选择了第一个方法。可他看了好几个巷子的广告，要么没找到合适的，要么就是合适的已经不需要主唱。“要是有个认识的吉他手同学就好了。”Bill心里想着，他在拉法耶特已经搞过乐队，因为青年不多，所以大多数都是认识的几个在家里车库里一拍即合组建起来的。  
他不甘心，继续翻找，记下一个个电话，然后一个个的打过去。最后当公共电话里传来“噢，你明天来纸上写的那个地址看看吧”时，Bill知道他暂时成了。  
第二天他就去找了那个乐队，乐队排练的地方离他住的地方隔了很远的一段距离，走过去已经把Bill热得满身大汗。  
接下来的经历要比这太阳还让人不愉快。那个乐队管事的——应该是吉他手告诉Bill：“不好意思，之前那个爽约的主唱最后决定来了，你要不要当个贝斯?我们的贝斯去别的乐队里。”  
Bill不是那种随和的人，他知道乐队里最缺的就是贝斯手——因为没人愿意当。他通过观察对方的表情明白了对方想逼他走的意思。“我可不要。”Bill努力让自己显得强硬一点，“你们在电话里可没有说我前面还要一个人在“排队”。”  
“可就是这样，小子。”有人从吉他手身后的房间走了出来。“所以回——”对方话音未落，Bill那气不过的拳头便招呼过去了，突如其来的一拳让所有人都反应不及，包括Bill自己。对方在摔倒在家几秒后便站了起来，和Bill扭打成一团，乐队那几个在看了一会之后也加入了混战。尽管Bill要比外表看起来能打得多，但是对方一共有四个人，所以没过多久Bill就被丢了出去，这时离他给对方来了一个左勾拳还没有隔多久呢。  
所以，他的第一步打算算是泡汤了，而且身上也没有钱了。他就饿着肚子回到了住的地方，Bill的生活就像打斗时被碰倒导致洒在地上的啤酒——什么都没有了，除了被人拳打脚踢留下的淤青还有疼痛。他回去的时候狗对着他汪汪叫，摇着尾巴过来蹭他。  
“我没东西给你吃了。”Bill只是摸了摸快要扑上身的小动物，没有人会对狗发火，更何况是只可爱的狗。Bill看到Jeff站在一旁，手里还拿着狗项链，“他很喜欢你，我本来想带着他四处走走。”Jeff耸耸肩膀。“今天找乐队找得怎么样？我猜你应该是去找乐队了，你看起来不是很好。”  
Bill没有回Jeff，只是把头扭到一边去，他知道Jeff是在关心他，但是他还在气头上，不仅没办法有个好脾气来和对方打招呼，甚至还想把拳头摁进对方的脸里。  
Jeff看Bill的表情大概知道怎么回事了，太正常了，这是年轻人们来到洛杉矶必上的一堂课，如前文所说，洛杉矶是个婊子，说她婊子的原因之一就是她喜欢给新来的家伙当头一棒，在别人的痛苦上建立自己的快乐，笑嘻嘻地看着别人头破血流。  
Bill没有和Jeff说到底发生了什么，他只是在心里想“老家伙，年代变了，你懂什么，现在找个乐队可比以前难多了。”  
"小子，我的那个年代可不比你现在好多，烂人放在什么时代都是烂人，我可遇到过不少。"Jeff没有问Bill，但他还是读出了年轻人的小心思，“我不知道你有没有看到我前房客贴出来的广告，我今天遇到他，他说他们朋友缺了个主唱，我知道关系绕得有点远，但我想你可以去试试。”Bill张着嘴巴看着Jeff在他口袋里翻出了一张脏兮兮的广告，他就知道那东西不是特别为他准备的——海报上面沾了咖啡渍还有沙拉酱的痕迹，可能这东西在此之前拿来垫咖啡杯的破纸而不是一张广告。“要不要？”  
“……”Bill没有说话，但还是抽走了Jeff挥来挥去的脏兮兮广告。”谢谢。”Bill想了下还是该对自己的房东说声谢谢。  
“有问题可以找我，年轻人。”Jeff也没说什么，回他的房间享用晚餐去了。  
不得不说，那份广告在拉近了Jeff和Bill的距离这方面起了很大作用，不对，不如说是Jeff对Bill超出房东和房客关系的关心发挥了巨大的作用。Bill回到房间后辗转反侧，在先前发誓来这里谁的话也不听的他最后还是采纳了Jeff的建议。  
Jeff虽然人不错，但也不会好到给所有房间都装空调。Bill在闷热中翻来覆去了好久，最后把被子踢开，蜷缩起来睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，因为先前恰逢期末考加下半年至今状态都不算特别好所以拖了很久没更，接下来的一年会努力填完的。并且目前上传的部分也许并非完全版本，日后可能还会改动。

既然我们在上文了解到了洛杉矶到底是怎样一个婊子英雄母亲，一同揭露了她那紧身礼裙遮掩下的沾有胎盘剥落时沾上了红褐色血渍的白色内裤。我们再来看看那群抱着梦想，可怜无比的年轻人吧，让我们把镜头拉回到Bill身上，噢，不行，这样太近了，镜头还得稍微拉远一点点，因为今天晚上发生的事情并非只有他一人参与。  
夜间才是这个城市最具魅力的时刻，因为白天每个地方都能分配到它们应有太阳，但在夜晚，并非有个城市都有如此绚丽的灯光。洛杉矶的夜晚一点都不渗人，因为在各种颜色的霓虹灯光的污染下，深夜的恐惧和天上的星星被衬托得几乎不可见。  
灯光和热闹不属于Bill。酒吧和舞厅不是他的住所，哪里都不是，租用的房子只是一个临时歇脚的地方，就像猫咪在路上遇到的杂货箱——可以跳进去躺一会，但是保不准哪天就被人给撵出去。好在Jeff推荐的不错，新乐队很快接纳了他，所以他没有演出的日子，就和乐队排练到很晚，或者独自一个人在公园里游荡。  
这天排练室已经被人租用——付了是他们两倍的价钱，乐队没法那么快找个新的地方排练，于是只好各回各的狗窝。不过也不算坏事，因为Bill已经有两天没吃东西，此时又饿又累，没什么精力再在那个闷热不通风的方盒子里又唱又跳了。其实家里也没有什么吃的，况且离他该搬家的日子越来越近了，但起码现在还有一个能躺着的地方。  
从大道转到小路，灯光是越来越暗淡了，像是他的人生——光鲜靓丽的巨星们在日落大道闪耀光芒，不知名的小歌手在小巷里浪费人生。Bill想到这样多少有些不甘，他快步向前走去，想早日回家把自己丢进床里。  
Bill走得太着急，又走得太过和墙亲近。在转角的时候和另一边走来的撞到了一块。两人同时倒在地上，又同时都咒骂起对方来，定睛一看，才发现原来对面的是自己认识的人——Bill发现坐在地上的是自己的房东Jeff，Jeff发现对面那个挠头的家伙是自己的租客Bill。  
“真是够尴尬的。”Bill没有说话，他只是坐在地上一动不动，顺带不停地思索着自己要找什么借口比较好，不过什么东西都不说显然更加符合他的性格。Jeff看着眼前这个臭小孩的眼珠转来转去，已经猜测对方的几分小心思。  
“维修费——”Jeff故意把尾音拉长。“或者说，精神损失费。”  
“操。”Bill盯着前面的男人，明明他身上一点伤都没有！他和之前唯一的差别只不过是衣服上多了一点灰。如果换做其他人，Bill肯定往他脸上吐一口唾沫，不予理会便直接离开，可面前这家伙是他的房东，此时是Bill第一次稍微“正式”的租房，他不知道怎么做比较好。  
“只是个玩笑。”Jeff看着小青年的脸越来越红，活像一个被吹大的气球，禁不住笑了起来。“晚上想不想和我一起去找点乐子？我敢打赌你没看过。”“噢？”Bill不知道干什么好，只好把手插入牛仔裤来掩饰自己的紧张，“你别告诉我听那东西要花钱。”Bill虽然花钱大手大脚，但他不愿意把钱花在不明不白的地方。  
“不需要你花钱，所以你想去吗？”Jeff又问了一次。犹豫再三，Bill想着反正晚上也没什么事情做，于是就答应了Jeff。最后Jeff带着他在小巷子里穿来穿去，由一个不起眼的小门进去了一栋小房子里。Bill花了点时间适应屋内的黑暗——实在是太黑了，可以说是伸手不见五指。Bill开始怀疑Jeff要陷害他，不过为什么不在刚刚那个巷子里安排几个大汉冲出来呢？  
当前方屏幕亮起的时候，Bill才知道这是个电影院。记忆里他似乎没有去过电影院，他可以说得上是没怎么踏出过印第安纳州，不，拉法耶特的地界线，而拉法耶特就是个荒芜的小乡村，什么都没有。而且他的父亲不允许他去电影院，尽管他会跑去为数不多的几个朋友家里和朋友一起偷偷看。所以虽然他看了好几部电影，也知道有电影院这么一个东西，但进电影院看电影还是第一次。  
“拉法耶特现在是不是还没有电影院？”Jeff从口袋里已经被压得皱巴巴的烟盒，没剩多少支了，但他还是递了一支给Bill，还给对方点了火。Bill受宠若惊，但还是接过了烟，语气缓和了不少：“有是有，不过破破烂烂的，我试过在没有人的时候溜进去过。我真不懂你为什么要回去那种地方——”Jeff刚想开口，电影已经开始了，年轻人只是抛出了一个问题，没有期待他的回答。  
“前往”有时候不需要理由，人们定居工作的地方也许并不是他们一开始的梦想之地，不是人选择了城市而是城市选择人，但逃离，或者广泛一点来说，离开总会有个理由。Bill离开拉法耶特是受够了压抑的氛围和预料到在这里没有前途的未来。但Bill不知道为什么Jeff离开自己心目中迦南。其实某种程度上Jeff的理由很简单，这里的生活和在拉法耶特的生活对他来说区别没那么大了。“你的确不懂。”Jeff摇摇头，但没有说出来。  
私人电影院的好处就是播放的电影内容不受限制。屏幕里时而血肉横飞，时而毫不掩饰地展示大片的肉色。“这是老波比开的私人影院，他和我差不多时候来的洛杉矶，我遇到他的时候他在一个乐队里当鼓手。”Jeff时不时在剧情无聊的时候和Bill闲扯几句。“我们都想在洛杉矶搞乐队，到头来我们没有一个人在洛杉矶搞乐队，不过波比的儿子，叫什么来着？约翰，据说现在在学吉他。”  
“你为什么不做下去呢，你明明有写好的连复段，啊，你甚至没有结婚。”Bill讲话一点都不留情，“如果说我是个不会唱歌的基佬呢？”Jeff同样毫不留情地顶了回去。  
“你开玩笑的吧，不过行吧，你别提早赶我走就好。”Bill扭头回去继续看电影了，Jeff发现Bill的脸色有点不太正常，看来Bill的确被吓到了。  
“你真的是基佬？大城市真的会把人变基佬吗？我只在洛杉矶和纽约看过基佬，拉法耶特没有？”Bill没多久就小心翼翼地发问了，看来他很在意这个问题。Jeff对性取向这种问题没什么所谓，基佬不基佬的对他来说有什么关系？不过是打炮时换一种方式罢了。Jeff不知道怎么回答，最后对着Bill耸了耸肩膀，附赠一个什么也不知道的表情。  
Jeff对睡眠的需求量不大——他的生活没有什么需要消耗他太多精力的事情，而且深夜电影院没什么人，他能坐到早上关门打扫的时候。又到了电影里的无聊情节，Jeff讨厌那些偶尔会出现那么几次的无意义深情挽留，他刚准备和Bill说话，结果发现旁边的家伙已经双手环抱自己，沉沉睡去了。过亮的屏幕灯光把他们的脸照得惨白，整个放映厅只有他们两个人在，这里就像一个十分隐私的私人场所。Jeff打量着旁边的Bill，他对青年有种无名的好感，也许是青年的嗓子足够优秀，如果要是当时还在搞乐队的时候遇到Bill的话也许他就不会一走了之。不过过去已经过去了，Jeff向来活在当下。  
没多久Jeff也开始打起了盹，最后彻底睡去，醒来时已经是早晨，Bill还没有睡醒，Jeff也不打算把他叫醒，而和波比站在外面聊聊天后叮嘱不要把Bill吵醒后就离开了。Bill醒来已经是两个小时后的事情，他揉揉眼睛，发现旁边一个人都没有，幕布已经收了上去，夜间看电影这个事情就好像是他的一场梦，直到前来打扫的波比告诉他是时候要离开了他才离去。


End file.
